The Raven
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Pepito tells little Squee the story of the Raven, Cameos by Nny, Devi and Señor Diablo.


**The Raven**

_By Edgar Allan Poe And Invader Johnny_

_Plot: Pepito tells little Squee the story of the Raven, _

_Featuring:_

_Johnny As the main character of The Poem_

_Devi as Lenore._

_And Señor Diablo As The Raven._

* * *

_Squee´s Room:_

Little Todd Casil is bored, his parents are ignoring him again and they won't let him go out of him room just to make him sad.

Squee: Shmee I'm so bored, what should we do?

The little bear said nothing but of course Squee heard him say something that not even a teddy bear should say.

Squee: No Shmee, we can't set my parents on fire that's wrong.

All of the sudden Pepito appears right in front of little Todd and smiled, but Squee just hide himself down the sheets of his bed.

Pepito: Hello Squee, what are you up to?

Squee made his famous squee sound and looked at Pepito.

Squee: I'm bored and my parents won't let me come out of my room.

Pepito: Perhaps I can help you, how about if I tell you a story?

Squee: Is it some kind of nice story?

Pepito looked at him funny

Pepito: No, a classic tale of horror by my favorite author Edgar Allan Poe.

Squee: Ok I guess is better that not doing anything for a while.

Pepito: Good, the story I'm about to tell you is called **The Raven.**

_Flashback to 1845:_

_Pepito's voice:_

**Once upon a midnight dreary, while I  
pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume  
of forgotten lore  
While I nodded, nearly napping,  
suddenly there came a tapping,**

_Johnny: Uh what the hell was that?_

**  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping  
at my chamber door.**

**  
**_"'It's some visitor," I muttered,  
"tapping at my chamber door  
Only this and nothing more."_

Squee: Is something bad is going to happen to him?

Pepito: Let me tell the story and you'll see!

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the  
bleak December;  
and each separate dying ember wrought  
its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I  
had sought to borrow  
from my books surcease of sorrow  
sorrow for the lost Lenore—

_Johnny gets up from his chair and walks towards the picture of Devi/ Lenore._

_Johnny: Oh why did you have to leave me?_

**  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom  
the angels name Lenore  
Nameless here for evermore. **

_Johnny walks away from the picture._

**And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling  
of each purple curtain  
Thrilled mefilled me with fantastic  
terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my  
heart, I stood repeating.**

_Johnny repeated the same sentence_

**  
**_"'It's some visitor entreating entrance  
at my chamber door  
Some late visitor entreating entrance  
at my chamber door;  
This it is and nothing more."  
_

Presently my soul grew stronger;  
hesitating then no longer,

_  
"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your  
forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so  
gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping,  
tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you" –_

**  
here I opened wide the door;  
Darkness there and nothing more.**

Squee: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrhhggggggg! Darkness.

Squee's Mom: Todd what have I told you about screaming nonsense.

Pepito: For once I agree with your mom, now shut up and let me continue.

Squee: Ok.

_Johnny closes the door and walks back to his chair._

Deep into that darkness peering, long I  
stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal  
ever dared to dream before;  
But the silence was unbroken, and the  
stillness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the  
whispered word _"Lenore!"_**  
This I whispered and an echo murmured  
back the word **_" Lenore!"_**  
Merely this and nothing more. **

Back into the chamber turning, all my  
soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat  
louder than before.

_Johnny has a pretty pissed face right about now._

**  
**"Surely," said I, "surely that is  
something at my window lattice  
Let me see, then, what thereat is, and  
this mystery explore  
Let my heart be still a moment and this  
mystery explore;  
"'It's the wind and nothing more!"

Open here I flung the shutter, When,  
with many a flirt and flutter  
in there stepped a stately Raven of the  
Saintly days of yore.  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a  
minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mein of lord or lady, perched  
above my chamber door  
Perched upon my bust of Pallas just  
above my chamber door  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

_Señor Diablo just sat and set his eyes on Johnny._

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad  
fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the  
countenance it wore,

_Johnny gave him an insane smile._

"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven,  
thou," I said, "art sure no craven,  
Ghastly grim and ancient Raven  
wandering from the Nightly shore  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the  
Night's Plutonian shore!"

**  
Quote the Raven, "Nevermore."  
**

Squee: This is weird.

Pepito: But I still like it so just shut up and enjoy the rest of the story.

**  
Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to  
hear discourse so plainly,  
Though its answer little meaning  
little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no  
living human being  
Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird  
above his chamber door  
Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust  
above his chamber door,  
With such name as "Nevermore." **

But the Raven, sitting lonely on the  
placid bust, spoke only  
that one word, as if his soul in that  
one word he did outpour.  
Nothing farther then he utterednot a  
feather then he fluttered  
Till I scarcely more than muttered

_Johnny's voice is more creepy than usual._

**  
**"Other friends have flown before  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my  
hopes have flown before."  
Then the bird said "Nevermore."

Startled at the stillness broken by  
reply so aptly spoken,

**  
**"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is  
its only stock and store  
Caught from some unhappy master whom  
unmerciful Disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster till  
his songs one burden bore  
Till the dirges of his Hope that  
melancholy burden bore  
Of 'Nevernevermore.'"

But the Raven still beguiling all my  
sad soul into smiling,  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in  
front of bird, and bust and door;  
Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook  
myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this  
ominous bird of yore  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly,  
gaunt, and ominous bird of yore  
meant in croaking "Nevermore."

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no  
syllable expressing  
To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned  
into my bosom's core;  
This and more I sat divining, with my  
head at ease reclining  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the  
lamp-light gloated o'er,  
But whose velvet violet lining with the  
lamp-light gloating o'er,  
She shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then, me thought, the air grew denser,  
perfumed from an unseen censer

_Something hit Johnny on the head._

_Johnny: Ow, what the fuck was that?_

Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls  
tinkled on the tufted floor.

"Wretch," I cried, "Thy God hath lent  
theeby these angels he hath sent thee  
Respiterespite and nepenthe from thy  
memories of Lenore,  
Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and  
forget this lost Lenore!"

**  
Quote the Raven "Nevermore." **

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!  
prophet still, if bird or devil!  
Whether Tempest sent, or whether  
tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate yet all undaunted, on this  
desert land enchanted  
On this home by Horror hauntedtell me  
truly, I implore  
Is thereis there balm in Gilead?  
tell metell me, I implore!"

Johnny screamed.

**  
Quote the Raven "Nevermore." **

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil! - Prophet still,  
if bird or devil!  
By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God  
we both adore  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant  
Aidenn,  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name  
Lenore  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels  
name Lenore."**  
Quote the Raven "Nevermore."**

_Johnny screamed once again._

"Be that word our sign of parting, bird  
or fiend!" I shrieked, up starting  
"Get thee back into the tempest and the  
Night's plutonian shore!  
Leave no black plume as a token of that  
lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken! quit the  
bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and  
Take thy form from off my door!"**  
Quote the Raven "Nevermore."**

Johnny: Ok you asked for it!

_Johnny got his knife out of his pocket and jumped to kill the Raven but missed, the raven flew all over the room, and Johnny threw his knife to kill the bird but missed every time, he eventually got a second knife and started to destroy everywhere the raven set his feet on, he eventually cut himself and started to bleed, loosing blood he was now on the floor watching the raven fly towards the door._

And the Raven, never flitting, still is  
sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above  
my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a  
demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming  
throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that  
lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted—nevermore

_Señor Diablo gave a wicked laugh._

_End Flashback._

Squee: Aww poor guy, he lost to a bird.

Pepito: I like it because the evil one wins here, well I have to go but here's something you'll like to see.

Squee: What is it?

Pepito: This!

A raven appears next to the little Anti-Christ and flies out of the room and into the room where Squee's parents are.

Screaming is heard, the bird is putting his beak in their eyes.

Squee: Mom! Dad!

Pepito: Don't worry they'll be fine in the morning, in the meantime enjoy their suffering.

THE END.

* * *

So, did you like it, I know the tale belong to Poe and that JTHM AND Squee belong to Jhonen Vasquez but I couldn't resist putting this up, I think is a pretty good story and to tell you the truth I enjoyed doing it, this is my second attempt at a JTHM And Squee Fic and I hope you give me positive reviews. 


End file.
